User blog:DoomFest/~The Great Thumbnail Contest - Season 2 ~
Hi everyone ! You liked the first season of the Great Thumbnail Contest ? Now, it's time for Season 2 ! Who can make the better thumbnails ? Let's end this debate once and for all, it's time for THUMBNAILS BATTLES ! To see all the thumbnail of the first season, it's here. Rules *Every logged members can participate. *The judge is me *No prize, just fun. *To participate, just say that you join or post a thumbnail. You can join at every round. *Each round will take 2, 3, or 4 days. (Sometimes a little bit longer as seen in fist season...) *Every participant will have points by participate. The first will have 5 points, the second 4 points, the third 3 points, the fourth 2 points and ALL the rest of the participant will get one point. The points from the first season are not reset *There will be special awards which will change for each rounds. Each special award gives you one point. *"Hints for others rounds" is just to give you hints, I will NOT reveal the match-up before it starts. It can be for a match-up or for a character. *HAVE FUN Participants and points This includes points, participants, wins and awards from Season 1 and 2. AstroBoyVsAndroid18-PSWeasel.png|R21 Winner - PlaystationWeasel Nami vs Sakura.jpg|R22 Winner - The Dark Shinigami Mega Man.EXE vs Kirby.png|R23 Winner - GameboyAdv Astro boy vs android 18.jpg|R21 Cartoonish Thumbnail Award - Shrek-it Ralph Astro Boy vs Android 18.jpg|R21 Best background Award - The Dark Shinigami NamivSaku.png|R22 Ready for Action Award - Birnenbaum SakuraVSNamiFA.jpg|R22 Girly Thing Award - FingermanAwesomeness KvsEXE13.png|R23 Saddest match Award - ImagoDesattrolante KVMMEXE-Special.jpg|R23 Fight of the Galaxy Award - Ganime *'1st : PuasLuisZX -'' '''76 pts (22 participations, 4 wins, 7 awards) *'2nd : The Dark Shinigami' ''- 57 pts (14 participations, 5 wins, 5 awards)'' *'3rd : Blade0886 '- 43 pts (15 participations, 3 wins, 6 awards) *'4th : Frequility' ''- 39 pts (12 participations, 2 wins, 4 awards)'' *'5th : Birnenbaum - '34 pts (10 participations, 2 wins, 4 awards) *'6th : Ganime '- 31 pts (23 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) *'7th : GameboyAdv' - 28 pts (14 participations, 1 win, 3 awards) *'8th : RioluCraftFTW '- 27 pts (18 participations, 5 awards) *'9th : Quantonaut - '23 pts (8 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) *'10th : Aravy2002' '- '19 pts (12 participations, 1 award) *'11th : ArachnoGia '- 16 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) '' *'11th''' : PlayStationWeasel '- ''16 pts (4 participations, 2 wins) *'''13th : MagicRock - 12 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 1 award) *'14th : Shrek-it Ralph' - 11 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 1 award) *'14th : FingermanAwesomeness - '11 pts (10 participations, 1 award) *'16th : Tewn Lonk' - 6 pts (2 participations) *'17th : TheOmegaCookie' - 5 pts (3 participations, 1 award) *'17th : ImagoDesottrolante' ''- 5 pts (2 participations, 1 award)'' *'19th : 123YAYPandas' - 4 pts (4 participations) *'20th : MarioVSSonicFan' -''' 3 pts (3 participations) Round 21 : Astro Boy VS Android 18 (Astro Boy VS Dragon Ball Z) '' AstroBoyVsAndroid18-PSWeasel.png|PlaystationWeasel Astroboy vs. Android 18 by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Astro boy vs android 18.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Astro Boy vs Android 18.jpg|The Dark Shinigami AstrovAndro.png|Birnenbaum AstroVS18FA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness AB vs. A18.jpg|Ganime Screenshot 2016-01-04 at 11.10.21 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Astro Boy vs Android 18.PNG|GameboyAdv Screenshot 2016-01-05 at 8.10.40 AM.png|123YAYPandas Robots are really awesome, but they can also be be based on humans. And these two is just super-powerful ! It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE !'' There's a Death Battle Fanon page for this fight here. RESULTS #'''PlaystationWeasel : ''+5 pts'' #'PuasLuisZX : '+4 pts #'Shrek-it Ralph : '+3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'The Dark Shinigami : '+2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Birnenbaum :' +''1 pt'' #'FingermanAwesomeness :' +1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW : '+1 pt #'GameboyAdv : '+1 pt #'123YAYPandas : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Cartoonish Thumbnail : '''goes to '''Shrek-it Ralph'. Your thumbnail is great because he has a specific style, the cartoon one. The framing and the quality of the pics are good, so it just highlights the style. Great job ! *'Best background : '''goes to '''The Dark Shinigami. '''Here we go with the classic award, but I particularly like the background you chose for your thumbnail, as it fits perfectly with the theme and the characters. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Weasel ! Your thumbnail is great because all the criterions which make a good thumbnail are here : quality of the pics, good background, framing, pics which fit with each other etc... Actually you're not the only one to have put a thumbnail like this in this round (your one is awesome, Puas), but to decide who's gonna be the winner (because it was really difficult to choose), I pick one element. Which one would Death Battle choose ? And I think it would choose yours. Round 22 : Sakura Haruno VS Nami (Naruto VS One Piece) ''The second Naruto VS One Piece round in this contest ! Two girls who thought they were useless at the start but proves in the battlefield to be really useful. It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE. You can choose pics from both in the timeline of the mangas you want. There's a Death Battle Fanon Page for this fight here . Nami vs Sakura.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Sakura vs Nami.PNG|GameboyAdv SakuraVsNami-PSWeasel.png|PlaystationWeasel NamivSaku.png|Birnenbaum Nami VS Sakura by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Screenshot 2016-01-07 at 8.08.31 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW SakuraVSNamiFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Sakura vs nami.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Sakura vs nami.png|Frequility Sakura vs. Nami - Ganime.jpg|Ganime RESULTS #'The Dark Shinigami : '+5 pts #'PlaystationWeasel : '+4 pts #'GameboyAdv : '+3 pts '' #'Birnenbaum : +2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''PuasLuisZX : +''1 pt'' #'RioluCraftFTW :' +1 pt '' #'FingermanAwesomeness : +1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''Shrek-it Ralph : ''+1 pt'' #'Frequility : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Ready for Action' : goes to Birnenbaum. I do like your thumbnail because you chose the pics well, with both characters in fighting stances, and a good framing. I also like the work on the white effect. Concretely, the only flaw of your thumbnail is the quality of the Sakura pic, but good job ! *'Girly thing ': goes to FingermanAwesomeness. I like your thumbnail because it seems to show the "girly" aspect of both characters (yeah Sakura isn't that girly, but with the "I love Sasuke" fangirlism when she was young, it fits haha). I have to tell you something which will help you (I think..). Your template is almost all your thumbnail isn't really balanced on the center of the picture, giving more space to a character than the other creating an imbalanced impression. You can be on the first four if you solve this little problem, but for the moment it kind of deserves you. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Dark ! Great thumbnail as always ! Really good framing, the quality is here and the pics fit each other very well. Also, it's quite colorful and I think it goes very well with the match-up. Great job ! Round 23 : Kirby VS Mega Man.EXE Chesknight fight ! These two are well-known to copy the others' abilities, it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon Page for this fight here . '' Mega Man.EXE vs Kirby.png|GameboyAdv Kirby vs Megaman EXE.jpg|The Dark Shinigami EXEvKirby.png|Birnenbaum KvsEXE13.png|ImagoDesattrolante KirbyVSEXEFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Kirby VS EXE by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX KVMEXE.jpeg|MarioVsSonicFan EXEvsKirby.png|Aravy2002 TN48.png|Blade0886 KVMMEXE-Special.jpg|Ganime Kirby vs mega man exe.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Screenshot 2016-01-08 at 9.13.27 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Screenshot 2016-01-08 at 9.48.10 AM.png|123YAYPandas KVMMEXE-Normal.jpg|Ganime (Not in Compet) TN47.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) '' RESULTS New record on this round with 13 participants ! Thank you all ! #'GameboyAdv : '+5 pts #'The Dark Shinigami : '+4 pts #'Birnenbaum : '+3 pts '' #'ImagoDesattrolante : +2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''FingermanAwesomeness : +''1 pt'' #'PuasLuisZX :' +1 pt '' #'MarioVsSonicFan : +1 pt '' #'Aravy2002 : ''+1 pt'' #'Blade0886 : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Shrek-it Ralph : ' +1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW : + ' 1 pt #'123YAYPandas : ' +1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Saddest match : '''goes to '''ImagoDesattrolante'. You created a really good thumbnail. The pics just fit each other so well, with the blue and purple colors. Most of all, the Kirby pic is beautiful and we have the impression to be in a computer with the two pics. Add to this a decent framing, the excellent quality of the pics and a tear of Kirby, and it's just super good. *'Fight of the Galaxy : ' goes to Ganime. If the quality of the Kirby pic isn't really good, it's not that disturbing. Moreover, the two pics also fit each other very well, showing that both belong to a dimension and are in a level far above ours. Good job, and you definitely improve yourself in terms of framing on this one. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Out of the 13 thumbnails, only one could be the winner, and it's yours, GameboyAdv. Congratulations ! Actually, there are in this round awesome thumbnails, but what makes the difference with yours isn't a combination of multiple criterias that make your thumbnail almost perfect, but a more general impression. Yeah, the framing is really good, the quality of the picture is good, but like The Dark Shinigami's or Birnenbaum's (you two have done an excellent job, your thumbnail are just so so so good). So, the decisive factor to choose the winner was the global impression (and subjectivity, I couldn't escape that in this round). When I look to your thumbnail especially, I think "Wow, this match-up will be epic, I definitely want to see/read this at some point" (hype for the match on the Fanon Wiki). Of course, other thumbnails in this round give me this impression, like Dark's or Puas' one just to give examples, but yours is simply the one I prefer. Round 24 : Guts VS Kirito (Berserk VS Sword Art Online) These two swordfighters are literally "black knights". Yeah, that's the only connection they have. But appearance is also the point of this contest so it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! Hints for other rules Who can ask for an other hint for the moment : PlaystationWeasel, The Dark Shinigami, GameboyAdv Round 25 : Pull the strings Round 26 : Acrobatic birds Round 27 : I CHOOSE YOU Round 28 : ... Fighter Round 29 : Original VS Copycat Round 30 : Dictators Round 31 : Talented girls Round 32 : Screwed ones Round 33 : Waka on your head Round 34 : Hot-headed powerhouses Round 35 : Need more than a kingdom Round 36 : Psychic and darkness Round 37 : A fight who was heavily requested when a certain fighter was confirmed into DB Round 38 : "As fluid as I control sand" Round 39 : TOGETHER Round 40 : Brightness Category:Blog posts